<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Snaps by living_off_fiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825011">Peter Snaps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_off_fiction/pseuds/living_off_fiction'>living_off_fiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Peter Parker, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_off_fiction/pseuds/living_off_fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker snaps instead of Tony Stark, but that's not the end. Peter lives due to his powers and is used to get to Tony. This entire story takes place directly after the events of Avengers: Endgame. It's an alternate ending that leads to a journey like never before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is not my idea but it most definitely is my story. Feedback is much appreciated! If you find any plot holes, I deeply apologize and you should ignore them completely :) . You can also find this particular fic on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net; although this is the only edited copy, so it's the best. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>P.S.: Strange can operate on Peter because he uses his powers. The nerve damage in his hands is NOT healed. Just thought I would clarify. Ok, you're free. Go read!</p><p>Sorry! Just one more thing- when paragraphs have three dashes between them, that means the P.O.V. has changed. Now GO!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p><p>"PETER"</p><p>He heard Tony calling his name frantically. It was odd to Peter because Tony usually called him "Kid" or "Pete", but now was not the time for nicknames. </p><p>Peter was face to face with Thanos. He had just knocked the gauntlet out of Thanos's hand and grabbed it while Thanos was still making his way, I guess the little guys do have some advantages, Peter thought. He stared at the glove for a moment, wondering what he was doing. Then he realized, if Thanos snaps again, there's no coming back. Peter slowly lifted the gauntlet.<br/>
---<br/>
Tony realized what was about to happen. Stupid genius, he thought, why does Peter have to be so damn smart but so incredibly stupid at the same time? </p><p>He was all the way across the battlefield, flying his top speed towards Peter. </p><p>"Goddammit, Pete!"<br/>
---<br/>
Peter knew it was suicide.</p><p>I have to, it's what Mr. Stark would do.</p><p>He put the gauntlet on his right hand and it automatically formed to his size. Then the pain started. Peter yelled out in agony as his arm started burning to a crisp. </p><p>"NO!" Tony screamed from where he was, still racing to get to Peter. </p><p>As the pain subsided, although it was still making him tremble, he looked Thanos straight in the eyes. He thought about MJ and how much he loved her, about May who raised him and stood beside him, about Ned who helped him through so much, and about Tony, who was like a father to him. </p><p>"Haven't you... seen any... Disney movies?" He said between breaths to Thanos. "The bad guy... never wins." He snapped his fingers. There was a huge flash as Peter screamed in pain, the burning moving to his neck and face. Tony is finally there, catching Peter as he falls to the ground. Peter is barely conscious, looking at Tony with his big brown eyes</p><p>"Mr… Mr. Stark?" His voice trembled with every word.<br/>
---<br/>
"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Oh, my God."</p><p>Tony's eyes widened at the sight of Peter's right arm, almost nothing but skin and bone. "Your gonna be ok, kid, I promise. Just hold on!" Tony was panicking. He saw the pain in Peter's eyes, too much for even him to bear. "Hold on, hold on, hold on." He said, and though his voice was steady, his stomach was in knots. Peter was about to lose consciousness. </p><p>"Did… did we win Mr. Star- Stark?" His voice was still shaking. Tony just nodded and didn't take his eyes off of Peter's. The other heroes were gathered in a circle around them, not sure what to do. They knew there was nothing to do, not here anyway. Finally, Bruce walked up to Tony and put his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"His powers are healing him, but not fast enough. We have to get him out of here." Tony nodded again as Bruce turned to Dr. Strange and gestured towards Tony. He backed up and Strange walked toward Tony and Peter. Using his powers, he lifted Peter and opened a portal. Tony followed right next to Peter, afraid that if he let go of Peter's hand, he'd lose him forever.<br/>
"It's OK. You’re going to be OK, Pete. It's gonna be alright." The words were mainly for Tony, who was trying to calm himself. It wasn't working.</p><p>Peter had passed out but still groaned occasionally. His jaw clenched and unclenched. Rhodey and Pepper tried to pull Tony away from Peter as gently as possible. </p><p>"Tony," Pepper said softly. "You have to let him go." Tony ripped his wide eyes away from Peter. He looked at Pepper, nodded softly once more and reluctantly let go of Peter's hand. "Strange was the best surgeon in the world, Peter is going to be fine." </p><p>Pepper and Rhodey took him to the waiting room, sharing concerned glances, and Tony finally realized where he was: the almost-destroyed hospital wing at the Avengers HQ.<br/>
---<br/>
Pepper didn't know if she was lying or not but she had to calm Tony down somehow. He had started having panic attacks, like the ones that kept him up after the battle in New York. Hours passed and Tony had calmed down but was pacing back and forth. Finally, at 8:06 the next morning, Strange walked in with a grim expression.</p><p>“I’ve just finished with the rest of the wounded, but I’m sure you’d like to hear about Peter first.” Strange said with a sigh. </p><p>Tony stopped pacing and looked up at him. "Is he ok?" He asked, sounding more worried than Pepper had ever heard.</p><p>"He's alive." Strange said slowly. </p><p>"Oh, thank God." Tony breathed. "I’ll go check on him." He started walking past Strange but he stopped him. </p><p>"Tony, listen, you’re not going to like what you see." Pepper imagined Peter bloody and pale... she shook the thought away. She’d heard enough stories from Tony to know how much he cared for the kid. He couldn’t hide the fact that he thought of Peter as his responsibility. He thought of him as his son. Happy burst into the room, Morgan in his arms. </p><p>"Where's Peter?" He said in a panicked voice. Pepper went to take Morgan. </p><p>"He's alive," She told Happy. "But Strange says it's pretty bad." Happy went to stand next to Tony and turned to Strange.</p><p>"We have to see him." Happy’s voice was stern and serious. </p><p>"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Strange responded calmly. </p><p>Morgan turned to Pepper. "What's going on, mommy?" She whispered in her ear. Bedtime tales of Morgan’s adopted brother had become a nightly routine in the years after the Snap. Peter was her hero.</p><p>"Peter got hurt, sweetie."</p><p>Morgan's face turned worried. Pepper was surprised at her daughter’s concern, having never met Peter. "Is he ok?" </p><p>Pepper didn't know what to tell her.<br/>
---<br/>
Tony was about to punch Strange in the face. "Let me. See Peter. Now." He spoke through his teeth with an extraordinary amount of self control. This was not a request, this was an order.<br/>
---<br/>
Strange had never seen this side of Tony, he wasn’t even sure it had existed before.</p><p>"He is still in a lot of pain." he tried. Strange remembered just how much pain he saw in Peter's eyes; how afraid he looked. </p><p>The image of him seizing up on the operation table brought a lump to his throat. Peter gripping Strange’s cloak with more strength than anyone or thing Strange had ever heard of. Peter had locked his eyes on Strange’s in a silent plea for the pain to stop. In that moment, Strange knew that this sixteen-year-old kid from Queens had been through more suffering than anyone, his age or older, should ever experience. </p><p>Tony glared daggers at Strange yet said nothing more. Although Strange was worried about how Tony would react, he took his hand off of Tony and sighed. </p><p>"Room 12." He looked down as Tony and Happy walked by. Then he turned to follow them. </p><p>Tony paused at the door, obviously bracing himself. Strange stepped forward, opened it and poked his head in. He didn’t look towards the bed, he kept the door between him and that side of the room. </p><p>"Peter?" Strange called softly, but heard no answer. Strange turned back to Tony. "He's asleep." He paused. “As he should be.” Tony pushed past him and into the room. Happy followed close behind. </p><p>"What in the hell?!" Tony yelled from inside. </p><p>I tried to tell him. </p><p>Tony came bursting out of the room and pushed Strange against the wall. "Where the hell is Peter?!" </p><p>"What?" Strange looked at Tony, confused. </p><p>One of the nurses probably transferred him to another room, dipshit.</p><p>"He’s gone!" Tony hissed through clenched teeth. Strange pushed Tony off and went into the room, more than ready to get after Tony for being an overdramatic parental figure. Yet, when he turned toward Peter’s bed and gazed upon the worst case scenario. He, too, was overwhelmed with the sense of panic. </p><p>The thin beige blanket hung halfway on the bed and the pillows askew. Peter was nowhere to be found. Then Strange noticed the window open. Only it was broken. The shards of glass on the hospital floor proved it was broken from the outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter's been kidnapped from his ground-level hospital room after taking Tony's place in the Endgame sacrifice. A new mystery unfolds that could tear the team apart again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke to glass breaking and falling on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw someone standing over him. A shadowy figure. It was still dark out, around four AM, Peter guessed. That meant he had been sleeping for about an hour before the stranger broke in. At least Peter thought it was a stranger. </p><p>He grabbed his web-shooters, which had his suit inside of them, a split second before a bag soaked heavily in chloroform went over his head and he passed out.</p><p>When he woke up again, he was being carried, hung over the stranger's shoulder. The bag over his head was clean. He could see light through the seams and assumed it was around eight AM.</p><p>The person carrying him was running. </p><p>They don't know I'm awake. I'll wait until they stop to rest, then I'll make a run for it. </p><p>The stranger ran for at least another hour before stopping by a river. Peter only knew it was a river because he could hear the bubbling of the rapids. </p><p>But there aren't any small rivers by the Avengers HQ… Where the hell am I? </p><p>The stranger set Peter down on the ground, not trying to be gentle. Peter landed on his right arm and had to bite his lip so he didn't scream out in pain. </p><p>"I've got him, I'm sending you my coordinates now.” Peter’s captor, a man, judging by his voice, stepped away from him. “This bounty seems too good to be true, are you sure it's real?" The stranger’s voice was raspier than Peter would have expected. It sounded like they were talking on a phone and Peter could faintly hear the response.</p><p>"He said twenty-million if we got the kid. Do you want the money or not? Stop asking questions and just bring him."</p><p>Bounty? Peter’s mind raced. Why would anyone want me that badly? How could they know where I was? </p><p>The stranger was still distracted. He slipped his web-shooters onto his wrists, his right wrist was thickly bandaged but it still hurt when he put it on. Half of his face was also bandaged along with his neck and his entire arm, it was hard to move that half of his body. Peter double tapped the shooters and his suit started encasing his body. Fortunately, the stranger's back was turned so they didn't notice anything. When the suit had covered all of him, he ripped the bag off of his head and jumped to his feet. </p><p>The man whipped around and Peter struggled to identify him, for his face was covered by a mask on the lower half of his face. His brown hair was cut extremely short, almost buzzed. He had broad shoulders and had the muscle mass of a marine on steroids. </p><p>They were in a forest; Peter used this to his advantage. He started running towards the man at full speed and at the last second he shot a web into the air and lifted off the ground, kicking him in the face before swinging away. When Peter looked back he realized that he had knocked his kidnapper out cold. </p><p>I should figure out who he is and who he’s working for. </p><p>He turned around mid-air and swung back to the stranger. <br/>---<br/>Strange ran out of the room and headed straight towards the intercom. "Lockdown! Lockdown now! No one gets in or out. Secure all exits. Five-mile perimeter search." He looked at Tony, who appeared surprisingly calm, emphasis on ‘appeared’. "Tony, I had nothing to do with this.” Strange tried to keep Tony’s silent rage dormant. “I swear to God." </p><p>Pepper stood up with wide eyes. "What's going on?"  </p><p>Tony stormed to the exit, double tapped his chest and his suit started forming around him. </p><p>"Peter is gone." He told her curtly and took to the skies moments before a vibrainium wall enclosed the exterior door. </p><p>I'm going to kill the one who took him. Tony thought angrily as he flew away, starting the search himself. But why would someone take him? No ransom note or message was left in the room. Who could possibly benefit from taking Peter? </p><p>He pondered on this for a while. The forest below him turned into a blur. </p><p>There has to be a message somewhere; otherwise a kidnapping would be pointless. And who would go through the trouble of taking a kid from a secure facility without expecting somebody to want him back? I’m the only one with enough money to pay the most likely absurd ransom. </p><p>They’re trying to get to me. And somebody on the team helped them.</p><p>"FRIDAY, tell Happy that someone on the team is a traitor, he'll know what to do." He said. </p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Could it be Happy?</p><p>Tony squashed the thought.</p><p>Of course it's not Happy, he cares about Peter just as much as I do. No matter how many messages the kid leaves him. </p><p>Tony focuses on searching for Peter, going ten miles instead of five.<br/>---<br/>"Happy, someone on the team is a traitor." FRIDAY's voice said into Happy's earpiece. He was in the sitting room with the entire Avengers team, Peter and Tony excluded of course. Everyone was still shocked by Peter's bravery the previous day and exhausted from the fight. No one could have imagined the kid would be the one to save the day. All of them seemed to be talking at once. </p><p>"Why are we on lockdown?" Quill asked.</p><p>"Where's Tony?" That was Scott. </p><p>"Is Peter alright?" Shuri said. Happy reminded himself that this was serious, someone in this room was trying to hurt Peter. <br/>But who would do that? He's just a kid. He looked around the room at the people that Peter trusted with his life, every one of them. </p><p>That kid really does have trust issues… Happy stopped himself again, this was serious. </p><p>"Ok, everyone," They all stopped talking and looked at Happy, he took a deep breath and dropped the bomb. "Peter's been kidnapped." </p><p>The eruption of noise almost made Happy panic too, but he forced himself to stay calm. </p><p>He's a tough kid, he can handle himself. </p><p>But the other half of him argued.</p><p>He was hurt and probably couldn’t get his suit, for all we know he could be- He cut himself off, not able to finish the thought. </p><p>"Guys! Guys listen!" Happy yelled over the noise. They calmed down enough to look at Happy again. "The people in this room are the only ones who knew where Peter was." He looked at everyone individually, right in the eyes. "Tony is out looking for him right now. I'm going to question each one of you alone. If any of you know something, speak up now." The room stayed quiet. "Well, then, we'll go alphabetically. Made-up names, as Peter would say. Ant-Man, you first." </p><p>Scott walked up and followed Happy to Tony's office. They sit down, Happy in Tony's chair and Scott across from him. To Happy's surprise, Scott spoke first. </p><p>"Do you really think I would hurt that kid? He looks no more than 17 for God's sake." Scott looked genuinely worried for Peter. </p><p>"He's 16, actually." Happy corrected him. </p><p>"Jesus," He heard Scott say under his breath. "Poor kid... He's too young for this superhero stuff." Scott looked down at his hands, which were on the desk in front of him. </p><p>"Damn right." Happy agreed. They both sat there for a moment, not saying anything. </p><p>"Ok, I think you’re fine. But don't go anywhere." Happy finally said. Scott gestures to the windows, vibranium walls on top of them.</p><p>"How can I?"<br/>---<br/>Peter had tied up the stranger and was watching him from a tree. </p><p>"Karen, turn off my suit tracker," he whispered. </p><p>Nobody can know where I am. Not even Mr. Stark. I don’t want him to get caught up in this. </p><p>Now that Peter had time to take a breath and take in the damage of the Snap, he couldn’t believe how much thinner his right arm was from his left. His arm was bleeding. He could see it through the grimy bandage. He thought about how so much had happened in less than three days. How he woke up after supposedly being dead for five whole years then to go immediately into a deadly battle and save the entire universe, only to be kidnapped not even the next day with a bounty on him, set by one of the people who he trusted the most. </p><p>He looked down at the stranger, who was waking up. Peter stayed in the tree and waited until he was fully awake. Then he swung down right in front of him. The stranger looked terrified. </p><p>“Who are you?” Peter asked. The stranger said nothing. “Who are you?” He asked more sternly. Still nothing. Peter thought for a moment. “You’re not going to say anything, are you.” He paused. “Fine then.”</p><p>He shot a web straight up and went back into the trees. The sun was about two and a half hours away from being directly above him when Peter realized how incredibly tired he was. He made sure he was secure in the tree, looked down at the stranger again, then fell immediately into a deep sleep. <br/>---<br/>Back at the compound, Happy was still questioning the team. </p><p>“Hulk, your turn.”  Happy yelled, standing in the doorway of Tony’s office that FRIDAY had turned into an interrogation room. The second they sat down, Happy started. “Would you ever hurt Peter?” </p><p>“Of course not! He’s just a kid!” It was funny how someone so big could say something with such a small voice. Happy looked him straight in the eyes.<br/> Why does he seem nervous? Like he’s hiding something? </p><p>“Bruce, do you have anything that you want to tell me?” Happy leaned forward across the desk, knocking his elbow against one of Tony’s NAE Awards. Bruce didn’t answer. </p><p>“Bruce?” After a minute or two of silence, Bruce looked up at Happy, </p><p>“Can I go now?” he asked. </p><p>Where can he go? The metal that protected the base was made of vibranium. Donated by T’Challa and imported from Wakanda. The old Hulk couldn’t even dent it, this Hulk had no chance.</p><p>“I guess so.” Happy finally answered</p><p>Bruce jumped up and rushed out the door. </p><p>What is he hiding? </p><p>Happy followed Bruce back to where the rest of the team was still sitting. <br/>---<br/>Tony had been searching for almost five hours with pitifully short breaks and no luck.</p><p>I have to find him. I have to find him and take him home. He’s being held captive. Unless he escaped. </p><p>Tony thought about that for a moment. </p><p>Doubtful, he decided, he’s hurt. Does he have his suit? </p><p>He figured it was worth a try. </p><p>“FRIDAY, track Peter’s suit.”</p><p>“Sir, his suit tracker has been deactivated,” FRIDAY said. </p><p>Great, just what I need. </p><p>“Well, where did it stop tracking?”</p><p>“10 miles northeast.” FRIDAY directed. </p><p>“Holy shit.” Tony said under his breath. </p><p>How did he get so far? </p><p>Tony was already about 10 miles away from the compound. This made him wonder how long ago Peter had been kidnapped. <br/>How could I be so stupid? <br/>He had been so worried about searching for Peter that he didn’t think to check the security tapes. As he started flying northeast, going as fast as his suit would let him, he told FRIDAY to open the security footage from 7:00 pm to 8:00 am last night.</p><p>“Searching for footage,” She said<br/>He was about halfway to where Peter’s tracker had disconnected when FRIDAY found the tapes.</p><p>“Don’t play them yet. Wait until I land.” He didn’t want to miss anything. Tony flew for a few more minutes before going down between the trees. He was eager to watch the videos. Eager to find the bastard that took his kid. He touched down on the ground. “Lights, camera, action.” </p><p>FRIDAY rolls the tapes. The timestamp is 2:01 AM. Tony flinched at seeing Peter. He looked miserable. His right arm, even though it was bandaged, was thinner than his left. He had cuts and scrapes all over him and had bags under his eyes.</p><p>“The gauntlet burnt the skin and most of the muscles in his arm.” Stephen Strange was standing with his back turned to Peter, talking to a nurse. </p><p>“Poor kid,” Tony heard the nurse say. “he’s been through so much.” They both look at Peter over their shoulders.</p><p>“Too much.” Strange said with a sigh. “It’s a miracle his mind hasn’t collapsed from PTSD.” They both walked out of the room. Tony watched the tape for a few more minutes, but it was only Peter sleeping. <br/>Tony fast forwarded to 3:57 AM, when he noticed a dark shadow in the window above Peter’s bed. </p><p>“Are you sure this is the right place?” A raspy voice asked someone Tony couldn’t see. He couldn’t hear the response, either. “Alright, if you say so.” </p><p>There was a crack as the figure hit the window with a bat. They hit it again, another crack. Then again, it shattered onto the floor. Tony saw Peter’s eyes open as the stranger climbed through the window. Peter grabbed the web-shooters that were on his bedside table a split second before a bag went over his head. Then he went limp. The stranger lifted Peter out of the bed and hung him over their shoulder then they climbed out of the window, into the darkness of the night. Tony fast forwarded again. He watched himself freak out at Peter being gone. Then Dr. Strange coming in and running back out.</p><p>Strange is out of the question. Two down, thirty-five more to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much to add that's not already on previous chapter notes... Enjoy! Comments are appreciated and encouraged! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter woke, stars were just beginning to shine. He went down to the stranger before he woke up. He activated Instant Kill and stared at the stranger. With the help of his suit's night-vision, Peter is just realizing what he looks like.<br/>He had short, brown hair and was very muscular. With a sharp jawline and broad shoulders. His nose was very crooked, like he had broken it and done nothing. <br/>The stranger stirred and squinted to make out Peter’s figure. <br/>“I’m gonna ask you one more time. Who are you.?” The stranger is quiet but still looked worried. Peter took a step forward and he flinched back. <br/>“My name is Rodney Cayson!” <br/>Peter wasn’t expecting an answer. “Who- who set the bounty?”<br/>“I don’t know his name, but he promised us 20 million if we brought you to him.” <br/>Peter narrowed his eyes. “Who’s ‘we’?” <br/>Rodney went pale and looked at the ground. <br/>“Who’s ‘we’?” Peter said louder.<br/>Rodney glanced up then looked at the ground again. Peter lifted his left arm to him and webbed the back of Rodney’s head to the tree so he was forced to meet Peter’s eyes.<br/>“Maria Hill!”<br/>Why does that name sound familiar? <br/>“Is that who you were talking to back at the river?”<br/>Rodney shook his head.<br/>“Who was it, then?” Rodney stitched his eyebrows together and clenched his jaw. Peter sighed and continued with a different topic. “Ok, where are we?”<br/>Rodney eyed their surroundings as much as he could while being confined to the tree. “Well, assuming we’re in the same place as you attacked me, about 20 miles northeast of the Avengers H.Q.” Peter looked up in the sky, then back at Rodney. <br/>“Who told you where I was?” <br/>Rodney shrugged. “Hill did, but I don’t know who told her.” <br/>They have a spy inside the team, but who’s they? <br/>He pointed at the webs that bound Rodney to the tree and started walking the opposite direction of the Avengers compound. “Alright, those will dissolve in two hours.” <br/>Rodney’s eyes went wide. “Wait you can’t just leave me here! Hold on a second! Get me out of thes-” <br/>Peter shot a web over his mouth and swung away. After a few yards, he went to the top of the highest tree he could find and looked around. Everywhere he turned there were trees. Something in the distance off to his right caught his eye, above the tree line. It was flying. To Peter, it was a speck, but when he looked closer he realized it was a person. <br/>Mr. Stark. He's looking for me. <br/>Peter contemplates the situation for a moment.<br/>I can't trust anyone anymore. I can't go to him.</p><p>---<br/>	Tony had been walking around for about ten minutes. Heading north, away from the compound. The sun had long since set and he had almost given up hope of ever finding Peter.<br/> Guided only by his night-vision, Tony wandered through the seemingly endless woods. He stumbled out of a thicket of bushes and noticed something on the back of a tree about thirty feet in front of him.</p><p>“What the hell?” he whispered. As Tony got closer he realized that it was some kind of string. No, not string, webs. <br/>Peter was here. <br/>He walked slowly to the other side of the oak, blasters aimed for attack. The green tinted image of a sleeping workout junkie came into Tony’s eyesight. His head was hanging like he was asleep. He had almost-dissolved webs clinging to his face and his torso. He seemed vaguely familiar to Tony. Then he remembered.</p><p>“Rodney?” The man’s head jerked up and he looked around. “Cayson, what the hell are you doing here?” Tony lowered his blasters with disappointment. Rodney’s squinted gaze settled on Tony, struggling to see him in the dark. </p><p>Tony had met Rodney when he was a part of SHIELD. He had struck Tony as the strong and silent type. Tony had never heard him speak. </p><p>“Stark?” </p><p>That voice, he took Peter. </p><p>“Yeah, who else would it be? What are you doing here?” He decided to play it cool. </p><p>“That’s, uh, confidential.” Rodney’s forehead gleamed with sweat.</p><p>“Of course it is. You work for S.H.I.E.L.D. right?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Huh, thought that was done for, with Hydra taking over and everything.”</p><p>Rodney stuttered a bit before answering. “We’re a small organization now. Fewer people to question loyalty.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s good to know. So you must be here on superhero business, right?”<br/>Rodney was silent for a moment, then changed the subject. </p><p>“What about you, what are you doing here?” Rodney was struggling to keep his voice steady. Tony looked around and started walking around the tree.</p><p>“Well, you know, nightly stroll in the woods, calms me down. Your turn.” </p><p>“Long way from the compound for a stroll, don’t you think?” Rodney tried to keep the subject focused on Tony, who stopped pacing and looked at Rodney.</p><p>“And how would you know where the compound is?” Tony asked accusingly. Rodney’s eyes grew wide. </p><p>“Uh, S.H.I.E.L.D. knows everything regarding the Avengers.” </p><p>“Only Nick Fury and Maria Hill know where the Avengers Facility is. Besides the actual Avengers that is. So, I’m going to ask you again. How do you know where the compound is?” </p><p>Rodney pressed his lips together in an attempt to quiet himself.</p><p>“Alright you have ten seconds to answer or I might just make you part of the tree instead of stuck to it. If you get my drift.” Tony started walking.</p><p>“Ten.” Nothing.</p><p>“Nine.” Still no answer.</p><p>“Eight.” </p><p>“Alright! Alright, I’ll tell you!”</p><p>“Wow,” Tony chuckled. “You really aren’t good under pressure, are you? Cough it up, then.” Rodney still looked hesitant. </p><p>“Someone told me.” </p><p>“Thanks, Captain Obvious. Who told you?” Rodney went quiet again. “Seven.” Tony continued</p><p>“I’m so going to get fired for this.” Rodney said under his breath. </p><p>“Six.”</p><p>“Maria Hill told me. Now, is that all or do I have to go through two full interrogations today?” Tony stopped walking and stared hard at Rodney</p><p>At least Peter was smart enough to get some answers before he took off. </p><p>“Maria Hill?” Tony wasn’t all that surprised.</p><p>“Yes, but I have no idea who told her what room the kid was in.” </p><p>“Someone on the team told her. Why’d you take him?”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know why we needed him. They never tell me anything. I don’t even know what his name is.” </p><p>“Well, you shouldn’t. He’s about the only one on the team who still has a secret identity. Hey, after he beat your ass, which way did he go?”</p><p>“Towards the city, I think.”</p><p>“Hm, how long ago did he leave?</p><p>“About an hour, I don’t know.”</p><p>“You’re not very helpful, are you?” Tony asked. “Doesn’t matter. Are you ready?” Rodney raised his eyebrows at Tony.</p><p>“Ready for what?” </p><p>“Your trip back to the compound. Where you’ll be questioned again then get a pretty little room in our underground prison. Although it was sort of destroyed when a sixteen-year-old kid saved the universe.”</p><p>“He’s sixteen? Jeez, you guys let anyone join the team nowadays, huh?” </p><p>“He’s not just ‘anyone’.” Tony took the webs binding Rodney to the tree and broke them apart. “Buckle up.” He grabbed Rodney and lifted off the ground. Then started heading back to the compound.</p><p>——</p><p>Peter had been traveling for hours. He was exhausted and could barely move his injured arm.<br/>I’ll just rest for a few minutes. <br/>He swung down to the ground and walked over to the biggest tree. He fell asleep almost immediately, careful not to let his guard down completely. Every noise made him jump.<br/>When dawn finally came, he started out again. Peter couldn’t even move his right arm, and when he did, he had to sit down and take a breath. It was agony. He’d been heading to his apartment, knowing the only people he could truly trust were May, Ned, and MJ. <br/>Peter couldn’t stop worrying about them. <br/>As he got into view of Queens, he tried to go faster. He was so close. By the time he got to the main city, he decided to go through an alley and take a back way to get to his apartment. Peter climbed to his bedroom window and peeked inside. <br/>Seems empty, he thought. He couldn’t see anyone. Most of his stuff was in boxes and his bed was gone. <br/>I wonder if Aunt May is even here. With that thought, he slid the window open and climbed through.</p><p>——</p><p>Tony was back with Rodney in handcuffs. All of the entrances to the compound were sealed off.<br/>“Friday, tell Happy I’m back, and I have a surprise.” <br/>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>——</p><p>Happy was in the middle of questioning Bucky when he got the message from Friday. Since they were going by made-up names, Bucky was the Winter Soldier, and one of the last to be grilled for information. Happy could barely keep his eyes open.<br/>Happy made his way to one of the outside entrances. He entered the new password Strange had set up immediately after Peter’s kidnapping, he and Happy were the only ones who knew it. The door opened to Tony in his suit with an unfamiliar man in his arms. <br/>“What took you so long?” Tony said as he squeezed by Happy and into the compound. Happy turned and followed. <br/>“I’ve been questioning the team,” he informed Tony as they walked. “None of them seem guilty, or even capable, of hurting Peter.” <br/>Happy wondered if he should tell Tony about Bruce’s interview, and his suspicious behavior. He decided against it. <br/>He glanced at the strange man Tony now had hung over his shoulder. There was a blindfold over his eyes. <br/>“Uh, Tony?”<br/>“Yep, still here.” Tony responded but kept walking. <br/>“Tony.” Happy said more sternly. <br/>“Hap, I can’t stop.” Tony explained, “This is the guy who took Peter and, as you’ve probably noticed, Peter isn’t here. This sorry excuse for an agent is our only lead. That kid’s out there, injured, and by himself. I know he’s figured out we’ve got a traitor so he’s obviously not going to come back.”<br/>Tony quieted for a moment, then stopped abruptly in the middle of the passageway. Happy almost ran into him.<br/>“He doesn’t trust any of us…” Tony looked down at his feet, “he doesn’t trust me.”<br/>Happy had only ever seen Tony this distraught once. When his parents were killed. <br/>Happy walked around Tony and stood facing him. He placed a hand reassuringly on his unoccupied shoulder. <br/>“We‘ll find Peter, we will.” He searched his friend’s face but Tony was still looking at the ground. “Come on,” Happy takes his hand off of Tony and points at the man hung over his shoulder, “he’s not going to interrogate himself.” Then he turns around and keeps walking.<br/>They walk down the corridor in silence for a few seconds, then Happy turns his head and looks over his shoulder at Tony, “Who is that guy, anyway?”<br/>“Rodney Cayson, he works for S.H.I.E.L.D., I met him a while back.”<br/>“S.H.I.E.L.D.’s still a thing?”<br/>“Yeah, I guess. He says it’s pretty small now, though.”<br/>“Did he tell you where he got Peter’s information?”<br/>“Apparently, Maria Hill has something to do with it, but, like we thought, someone on the team told her about Peter.” </p><p>---</p><p>Tony was falling apart, but he knew he had to stay strong for the team, for Peter. That was part of the reason he was crumbling, though. He couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why someone would kidnap Peter. <br/>He first thought they did it for the money, but Rodney would’ve left a ransom note. Could it be one of Peter’s old enemies? Tony thought about that for a moment, but every one of his past villains are either in prison or dead. That kid’s a damn good hero. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, he couldn't focus on it right now. He had to find his kid.<br/>“Tony we’ve got a probl-'' Steve started but stopped at the sight of the man draped over Tony as they walked into the common room. “Who’s he?” <br/>“My mistress,” Tony said and kept walking towards what was left of the interrogation room. He wasn’t about to give away information to anyone unless he knew for sure he could trust them. This is going to tear the team apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter reunites with May after the blip, in which May was not snapped away. Ned's P.O.V. is introduced as well as a glimpse at his and Mj's friendship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter was fairly slow, but this chapter is not. I cannot emphasize how much I love seeing feedback on my work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What's the problem?” Happy asked, turning to face the red, white, and blue clad figure.<br/>
“Fury’s on a call in the conference room and we aren’t sure if we should answer it or not,” Scott said, absently sipping on a Capri-Sun. He looked sort of dazed and kept tripping over everything. Happy leaned towards Steve and dropped his voice.<br/>
“Did someone spike Scott’s Capri-Sun?” Happy asked, throwing a query glance towards Scott.<br/>
Thor walked up to the two of them, flask in hand. “He was stressed,” he stated and took a quick swig of whatever Asgardian alcohol was in it.<br/>
Happy was about to reveal the situation to the whole team, but before he could, Shuri yelled.<br/>
“Happy! Did you find Peter?”<br/>
Everyone’s attention turned to him. He panicked for a second, but took a deep breath and laid it out.<br/>
“No, we didn’t find him yet,” he paused and looked directly at Shuri, trying to reassure her. “But we did find who took him.” </p><p>---</p><p>Peter slowly pushed open his bedroom door. His eyes swept over the dark apartment. There were boxes everywhere and everything was covered in dust. Where’s May? Peter asked himself. He tried to think of where she could be, but the pain in his arm was making it hard to focus. He made his way to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. As he moved to open the door, Peter sees himself in the mirror for the first time since coming back. He could barely recognize himself.<br/>
His hair was snarled and stiff. His face had a layer of dirt that covered every inch of his skin, down to where his suit ended at the base of his neck. He reached up with his good arm to touch the dark circles under his eyes. Suddenly he felt as if he hadn’t showered in months, and he certainly didn’t feel like he'd saved the universe.<br/>
Peter found some painkillers and carefully read the label before taking any. Then turned on the shower.<br/>
When he got out of the shower, he wiped away the steam on the mirror. Now that the bandage was gone, he could see the real damage the snap had caused. Almost half of his face was covered in long scars that stretched up from his shoulder and didn’t quite reach his nose. The same scars decorated across his chest from his shoulder. His arm was unbelievably thin, quite literally skin and bone. He tried to move his fingers or bend his elbow, anything to reassure himself he wasn’t completely useless now. Nothing. When this blows over, he told himself, I’ll fix this. He looked himself in the eyes, I am not done helping people.<br/>
He found some of his clothes in a box labeled “Peter” after he’d scrounged  up enough bandage to rewrap his entire arm. There were quite a few with the same label. Everything he owned was packed away. Other boxes had May’s things, but it looked like there were about three times as many boxes of Peter’s.<br/>
Now that the pain in his arm was finally subsiding, though he still couldn’t move it, Peter realized he was starving. He tried to remember the last time he’d eaten.<br/>
Mr. Strange said we’d been gone for five years. Have I really not eaten in five years? He rummaged through a couple of boxes labeled “Kitchen” and found a can of chili. He decided that’s the best he could do at the moment.<br/>
With his stomach full and his pain somewhat bearable, Peter laid down with his head propped up and closed his eyes, he tried to assess the situation.<br/>
Everyone’s back from the snap. We defeated Thanos’ army and have all the stones. I was kidnapped by an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D  and… and there’s a bounty or a ransom of some sort. Twenty Million dollars. For me? Who in their right mind would pay that much money for… me?<br/>
His thoughts were cut off by the sound of keys jingling at the front door. He jumped and clung to the ceiling, biting his tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. The door opened. He craned his neck to see the person who entered the apartment.<br/>
“May!” Peter exclaimed as half jumped and half fell off of the ceiling. May stood in the doorway, unable to speak. Peter righted himself and looked expectantly at her. She looked older. Five years, Peter’s mind echoed. “May?” He said, taking a step forward.<br/>
“Peter?” She breathed, like he was the last person she’d expect to see here. He tried to answer but May wrapped him in a hug before he could get the words out. “You’re real.” She whispered and squeezed him tighter. “You’re really real.”<br/>
Peter hugged her back, wishing he never had to leave May’s arms. After a minute or so, she put him at arm's length.<br/>
“I thought you were dead! You left for a field trip and the next thing I know they’re carving your name into stone with the rest of the Vanished! They told everyone you weren’t coming back, they kept telling us ‘They’re gone. You have to move on, there’s nothing you can do.’ and I tried not to listen, I tried, but you were gone for five years, Peter!”<br/>
“I know, May, I know. I’m so sorry.”<br/>
“Don’t you dare apologize!” Her eyes were red and her voice was shaking. She searched his face for a moment, then ran her thumb over the scars on Peter’s face. “My God, Peter. What’s happened to you?”<br/>
He shrugged and looked down at the floor, “It’s a long story.”<br/>
Tony had tied Rodney to an office chair in the middle of a conference room. One of their last. Tony was leaning on the doorway, simply watching. Stephen came up behind him.<br/>
“So you just… found this guy… in the woods?” He asked skeptically.<br/>
“I’m not crazy,” Tony said, turning to face him. “Well, I don’t think so, anyway. He was tied to a tree with webs, and unless spiders usually tie random guys to trees, he got to Peter.” He turned back to Rodney. “Jokes on him though. Peter beat his ass and interrogated him before he took off.”<br/>
“How do you know Peter interrogated him?”<br/>
“Cayson told me. What, you think I’m new at this, Strange?”<br/>
“Cayson? You know this guy?”<br/>
“He, uh, we met a long time ago. When SHIELD owned everything. I’ll fill you in later.”<br/>
Strange eyed him suspiciously but didn’t pry. Instead he turned and started down the hall, nodding to Happy as he headed to Tony. Another interrogation was about to take place. </p><p>---</p><p>“And now I'm here.” Peter finished the recap of the last few days as fast and as simple as he could. All that was on his mind was Ned and MJ. Peter’s story left May pale-faced and horrified. She started to ask a question, or dozens judging by her expression, but Peter cut her off.<br/>
“Wait, wait, wait. Before you say anything…” He searched her eyes. “Where’s Ned and MJ?”<br/>
She hesitated a moment, recalling the last week. “Uh, Ned came by four days ago. Around the time when everyone came back. He was looking for you. I- I didn’t know what to tell him…”<br/>
He’s fine, Peter reassured himself.<br/>
“What about MJ?” He asked carefully, fearful of May’s answer. “Have you seen or heard from her?”<br/>
May hesitated again, “I- I don’t know,” Peter’s hope faltered. “Ned left in such a hurry, and I didn’t have the chance to talk to him, he didn’t even come inside…” She trailed off, gazing at the floor. She looked back up at Peter, tears in her eyes. “He was so scared, Peter. The fear in his eyes, the thought that he had lost you…” She couldn’t finish the sentence.<br/>
Peter had so many thoughts and emotions ricocheting around his skull he couldn’t bring himself to speak. One thought, however, was becoming more and more prominent with every passing moment: I have to find my friends.</p><p>---</p><p>	Ned had spent every waking moment since he came back looking for Peter. He knew Peter was a superhero and could take care of himself, but when your best friend since diapers goes missing, you tend to worry. </p><p>The last thing he remembered before the snap was turning on the 11:00 News replaying the “flying alien donut invading downtown New York” footage after his mom had left for groceries, then it went black. A second later, he woke up on his mom’s old couch, right where he’d been a moment before. Except, he was surrounded by strangers. A family, it looked like, a young couple with a kid who looked about five years old. Boy, was that awkward.</p><p>	“Uhhh…” He looked around at people he had never met in his apartment. Well, what used to be his apartment. The decor was completely different, rooster themed, that was weirder to Ned than the fact that it was day, and the walls were painted a blinding shade of red. He chuckled nervously and raised his hand to wave. “Hi?” he tried. The woman dropped the glass mixing bowl she was holding.</p><p>	Then he’s being pushed out the door with threats of calling the police. Out in the hallway he stood facing the door, which was slammed in his face, wondering what the hell just happened? That feeling didn’t last long, however, Ned got his priorities straight. His first instinct was, obviously, to find Peter, so he made his way to May’s apartment around the block. On the way, he realized that he didn’t even know where Peter was, or if he was alive. </p><p>The last time they’d seen each other, Peter was climbing out of the bus on their field trip to MoMA, doing super cool superhero things. Not everybody can say that their best friend fights aliens alongside Iron-Man and hangs out with the Avengers. That’s probably where he is, Ned tried to reassure himself, having a celebration party after kicking some alien ass. He smiled at the thought, but also felt a pang of something else. Jealousy? No, he was happy for Peter, at least that’s what he told himself. </p><p>Ned’s worry grew with every step he took, mulling over every possibility and worst-case-scenario. He began to think of what Peter would do in this situation. He would tell me to stop worrying so much and focus on what needs to be done… Ned shook his head, No, he’d find MJ, first. He tried not to be hurt by that fact, it was the smart decision. May’s first, just to make sure, then MJ if Peter’s not there. </p><p>He’d been looking for almost a month now. Well, five days, but it felt like a month to Ned. </p><p>He and MJ had been looking non stop. Putting up posters and such, but nobody seemed to care. Granted Peter wasn’t the only person missing since the ‘Blip.’ The city was littered with the pictures of people, young and old.</p><p>Ned found it concerning how MJ didn’t seem to care, either. She had told him she had feelings for Peter a couple months before, during school, and he’d been the middle man ever since. Neither of them knew; however, Ned had promised them both not to tell the other. </p><p>Now MJ couldn’t care less, or she simply was hiding her worry under her cool façade. Ned thought the latter was most likely. </p><p>“Oi, Nederlander,” MJ caught Ned’s attention with an old 80’s movie reference. Three Amigos, he thought it was. </p><p>“Uh, y- yeah?” He stuttered, and mirrored her raised eyebrows. </p><p>“You look like you’re regretting all your life choices over there.” Ned glanced at the clock on the wall behind MJ’s T.V. He’d been sitting on MJ’s couch for fifteen minutes apparently, though it felt like seconds. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m just worried about Peter.”</p><p>“Why? He’s a goddamn superhero, Ned. He’s got superpowers. I bet he’s peachy.”  </p><p>“Mj, how are you not the least bit concerned?” </p><p>She shrugged. “Who says I’m not?” She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Ned sighed and went to grab the T.V. remote when a quick tap at the door made him jump. </p><p>He stood up and trudged to the door, expecting another family looking for a loved one or handing out flyers. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. </p><p>There was Peter, out of breath, leaning against the doorframe, dressed in his Midtown High sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. </p><p>“Peter!” He exclaimed, rushing to rap Peter in a hug. </p><p>“Ow. Uh, Ned?" Peter grimaced. "Nice to see you too, but, uh, ow,” Ned loosened his hug and stepped away, a smile plastered on his face. </p><p>“Oh! Oh, sorry, battle wounds, right,” Ned walked him to the couch. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Ned started the instant they sat down. </p><p>Peter chuckled. “You sound like Aunt May,” </p><p>“Well, we have!” Ned emphasized, Peter smiled and shifted his body, grimacing when he moved his right arm. “Hey,” Peter looked up at Ned and he could see the pain in his friend’s eyes. That’s when he noticed the scars. “What happened?” Ned struggled to keep the panic out of his voice. </p><p>“Funny story...” Peter trailed off, his eyes locked on something behind Ned, relief flooded his face. </p><p>“Peter…” Mj said, wide eyed. She smiled softly and Peter stood, facing her. He took a step forward but Mj was already there. She wrapped him in a hug and closed her eyes, looking happier than Ned had ever seen her. Peter hugged her back after a moment, surprised by her gesture.</p><p>Peter told them of his adventure as he'd done with May. He concluded and left them with similar reactions. They had no questions other than: "Who set the bounty?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>